Fine Dining
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: AkuRoku one-shot, begins with lemon, ends with lemon : the general from me, blindfolds, kitchen tables etc etc *smirks*


**Fine Dining**

"Hey Roxas, I got a surprise for ya." Axel said, a twinkle of mischief in his emerald eyes. He had that grin on his lips that made Roxas feel both uneasy _and _aroused at the same time. He half anticipated and half dreaded what the surprise would be. He just raised an eyebrow askance. Axel chuckled softly and held his hand out to him, beckoning him. He jerked his head towards the bedroom and the anticipation grew.

When he took hold of his hand Axel – deviously fast as he was – had twisted his arm behind his back, making him cry out, and was using the other to tie a blindfold over his eyes. Instinct told him to struggle, and he did, but this only resulted in a rough shove from his boyfriend. He was pushed against the wall, blind, with Axel now holding both his arms by the wrists behind his back with just one of his own large hands. _Damn his strength…_ Roxas thought as he fought to release his wrists from Axel's iron grip. This earned a sexy, low laugh from Axel.

"You know how much I love it when you struggle. It's so sexy…" He murmured into his ear before licking the lobe, making him shudder in delight. With his vision impaired, his other senses were heightened. Axel used his other hand to push Roxas's long hair over one of his shoulders, revealing his pale neck. His face was turned to the side, the right side pressed to the wall. Axel rained little kisses on Roxas's neck, each one causing a small shiver to run down his spine. When Axel nibbled at his ear lobe, he was rewarded with a small moan escaping Roxas's lips. He bit at the skin at the joint of Roxas's neck and shoulders, pressing his tongue against the tender skin and sucking his lips, leaving a love bite.

"Aah…" Roxas moaned.

"Mmm, Roxas. You make the sexiest noises. They really, really turn me on." To emphasise his point, he pushed his hips into Roxas's behind, making the young man gasp as he felt his erection pressing against him. Axel let go of Roxas's wrists momentarily, only to turn him around so he was facing him, and then take one wrist in each hand and press them against the wall either side of his head. Roxas tried to push the man off him but to no avail – he was strong, but Axel was much, much stronger and kept him firmly in place, reminding him of who was in charge with another rough bite to his neck, causing his lover to cry out in surprise.

"Ah! Axel, that was too – "

"Hard?" Axel finished for him, thrusting his hips into his own, colliding his erection with the one Roxas had formed minutes before. Roxas groaned at the friction, and his breath was coming a little faster. Axel admired the image of Roxas's face slightly flushed, his eyes covered with a black silk tie and lips slightly parted and moist, begging him to kiss him. It called to something primal in him, and he roughly captured his lips in a passionate kiss, pressing his body against him. He used one of his knees to push Roxas's legs open and grinded his hips against him, enjoying the gasps and moans that escaped his lips between kisses.

"Can I trust you to keep your arms in place if I let go?" Axel said lowly into his ear. "Because, y'know if you don't do what I tell you, I'm gonna have to punish you." Roxas shuddered at the heat of his words, the delicious promises they held, at his hot breath against his cheek. His tongue slid along from his jaw up his cheek, and he blew softly on it, the coolness doing things to Roxas's senses he didn't think possible. How did he come up with these things?

As he promised, he let go of Roxas's arms and Roxas kept them right where they were, though half of him wanted to move just to see what Axel would do. He fought against that half like the good uke he was.

"Good boy." Axel laughed, looking up at Roxas, amused to see the conflicting thoughts he was having written so clearly all over his gorgeous face. Axel was on his knees in front of him, but Roxas had no idea. He couldn't see or feel him. Not just yet, any way. Axel slipped his hands under Roxas plain white t-shirt and stroked his thumbs over the skin above his waist band. He admired how the simple top hugged his physique beautifully, highlighting every contour of his muscles. It was an extremely provocative sight, seeing Roxas braced against the wall, his wet lips parted and eyes covered in silk. It was so sexy that from his position kneeling on the floor, he was so much shorter than Roxas, but was still in complete control.

And he loved being in control.

Axel slowly eased down Roxas's jeans to his ankles, seeing his lover's breath catch in his throat. His arms were still against the wall, bent at right angles so that his hands were either side of his head. He softly rubbed his erection through the thin blue material of his boxers, watching his face all the while. His lips pursed together and his hands clenched into fists. Axel slowly built up a little more speed and pressure, eliciting moans to come steadily from Roxas's mouth. The material of his underwear was getting damp with precum. Axel ducked his head to where the tip of his erection pressed against the damp material and sucked at it as though to clean it. Roxas gasped in surprise at the feel of Axel's mouth sucking the head of his member. Axel pulled his mouth away and hooked his index fingers under the waist band of his underwear, pulling them down slowly so they pooled around Roxas's ankles with his jeans.

Roxas shuddered at the feeling of the cool air on his cock, and this was only increased and coupled with a loud moan when he suddenly felt Axel's tongue lick the length of his erection from base to head. He used only the very tip of his tongue and provided him with only the smallest amount of pressure. His tongue flicked delicately over the dripping head, before he felt the hot, wet cavern of his mouth sheath him unexpectedly. Axel was too good. He teased him and gave him almost unbearable amounts of pleasure so unexpectedly that the feeling was increased threefold. Roxas restrained himself from guiding Axel's movements with his hands, but only just. The heat pooling in his stomach was begging for release.

Axel continued to tease him by gripping the base of his shaft lightly and bobbing his head back and forth ever so slowly, his tongue wrapping around him and his lips squeezing against his throbbing erection. Without any warning, Axel deep throated Roxas, taking _all _of him down his throat without hesitation.

"Oh fuck, Axel!" Roxas cried out, losing his control and gripping Axel's hair tightly, pushing himself into his mouth with rough thrusts before coming in his mouth violently, his knees going weak and eyes fluttering shut behind the blindfold. "Axel!" He moaned. The older man simply hummed around his cock, making him cry out again, more of his hot seed spilling into Axel's mouth. He collapsed against Axel, his hands supporting himself against his shoulders as he bent over, unable to stand steady as the final wave of his orgasm washed over him. Axel swallowed down all of his salty liquid and proceeded to lick and suck him clean. He pulled away, grinning up at Roxas (who had removed the blindfold) and wiping some of the white liquid off his chin, licking his fingers clean.

"Mmm…" He stood up and pushed Roxas back against the wall. "I didn't tell you to take that off." He growled in his ear.

Axel pushed his tongue into Roxas's mouth and gripped him in a fiery kiss that stole the younger mans breath away. Axel's hands were entwined in his hair and he pulled him to the table, his grip firmly in his blonde locks, pushing him so that he was facing it and forcing him onto it so that he was bent over. His body was flat against the cool surface and Axel was leaning over him, spreading his arms so that his body was in a spread eagle position. His hands gripped the parallel edges of the table and his face was pressed on one side against the table top. Axel removed his grip, trusting Roxas to stay as he had positioned him, using only one hand on the small of his back to pin him down, and with his free hand undoing his belt and jeans. Roxas heard the metal clinking and repressed a shiver. Axel was going to take him right here on the kitchen table. In his helpless position he felt deliciously degraded and completely at Axel's mercy…

"Ahh, Axel!" He yelled as he felt the mans entire length push into him. "Oh, God…" He moaned loudly at the sudden feeling of being stretched with no preparation. He hadn't even seen him applying lube.

"I love it when you scream my name like that. Let's see if we can get ya to do it again." Roxas barely had time to register the implication of the words before Axel had completely pulled out and slammed back into him, angling himself to aim for his sweet spot and succeeding. Roxas screamed out again, moaning Axels name over and over as he mercilessly repeated the action again and again. Both of Axels hands now held onto his hips as he drove himself into him as fast and deep as their bodies would allow. He bent over him again, holding his newly formed erection in one hand and stroking it in time with his harsh thrusting. His kissed Roxas's neck, his chest sliding against his back with every thrust he made, both their skin coated with a layer of perspiration, their heavy breathing making the air hot and humid.

"Ya look _so _good bent over a table like this Roxas. It's making me harder than I thought possible." He murmured hotly into the boy's ear before pulling out of him and yanking him up from the table. He sat on a chair and pulled Roxas onto his lap so that he was face to face with him. "Lower yourself onto me." He whispered into his ear, licking the shell and eliciting a little sigh to escape his lover's lips. Roxas naturally did what he was told, groaning as he sheathed his hard member completely. He put his arms around Axel's shoulders to support himself and Axel placed his hands either side of his hips, guiding his movements to be in time with his own. He tilted his head up and kissed Roxas gently on his lips before unexpectedly ramming into him, making him cry his name out in the ecstasy only Axel could give him. His bangs were darkened with sweat and stuck to his face as he threw his head back, his nails digging into Axel's flesh making the older man moan with his young lover. Roxas was riding him into a delirium and he couldn't hold back much longer. He grabbed Roxas's erection again and began pumping it fast, grunting like an animal every time he thrust into him.

"Come with me." Axel's voice was full of desire. Roxas tossed his head back, his eyes half closed and mouth open, breathing heavily. Axel loved watching Roxas's face as he fucked him, it was _the _sexiest thing he had ever seen and made him growl his appreciation. He felt himself nearing his climax and knew he wasn't gonna last as Roxas bucked his hips perfectly. He stopped stroking his erection and instead squeezed the sensitive head hard, rubbing his thumb on the tip.

"Oh _fuck!_" Roxas cried out as he came onto Axel's hand, some of the viscous liquid spurting onto his sweaty chest. "Shit, Axel…" He moaned. Roxas had a habit of crying out profanities when he came, but it just made him seem all that dirtier to Axel and drove him mad, driving him over the edge as he came inside Roxas with a final deep thrust and long moan. Roxas collapsed exhausted against his lover's chest. Axel smiled and kissed his neck softly, smoothing the damp hair from his flushed face. Roxas smiled wearily at him.

"Enjoy yourself?" Axel murmured, nuzzling his neck. Roxas's laugh was breathy and quiet.

"I think you broke me." His lover chuckled softly. "I don't think I can walk." He admitted, and Axel silently stood up, holding Roxas in his arms, and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

"Oh god, that feels fucking amazing." Roxas moaned as the hot water enveloped his body. The steam made his head dizzy so he closed his eyes and leaned back against Axels chest. His lover wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his wet neck. They stayed quiet for a long while; both just relaxing in Axel's decadently large and luxurious Jacuzzi tub, enjoying the hot water soothe their muscles and in Roxas's case, send him to sleep. Axel looked down at his lover and smiled to see his eyes closed peacefully and felt his breathing coming deep and even. He wouldn't have moved for the world. Holding Roxas to him like this, both naked in the lavender and rose scented water, was heaven. The way the young man turned to lay his head against his muscular chest and his arm go around his waist, snuggling into him, made his heart swell with happiness. He had finally found him, found the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would never let another touch him as he did. He couldn't tolerate the thought of his velvety smooth lips crying out a name that wasn't his. Yes, Roxas was the one.

**A/N **_Ta-da! A simple smutty one-shot. Who doesn't love pure lemony AkuRoku topped off with a sprinkle of sweet fluff? Ok, I'll cool-whip it with the food puns. Also, it's kinda strange writing AkuRoku, seeing as my real name is Axel. Bet you're all jealous, huh? But here, it's Zephyr. *smirks*_

_Zephyr. _


End file.
